Wasted
by AlBra
Summary: A/N: I suck at summaries, but it is a really good story. It involves lesbianism and teen drama :How original...: I only have a few chapters up so far, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Move

**Chapter One: Move**

August 19th

…

"Alex, turn off the TV and get to bed already!" My dad yelled from the stairs.

"But I don't wanna!" I pouted. My bangs did a good job of covering my "pouty eyes", and you would probably guess I was bulimic (_which I'm not)_, by how pale and skinny I looked in the dark. Hell, you'd probably think I was diseased. _That's right, take a good look, baby. It might look kinky, but underneath this tee, it's pure muscle…_I smiled, pleased with my inner sex-goddess-ness.

"Go, Alex." He said. _That's okay, Dad, don't sugar-coat it or anything. By the way, remind me to thank you for allowing Seth's friends to fondle my clean underwear. Oh…wait, silly me! I should thank you right now with--_

_Oh, right! Seth! _I smiled to myself, mustering up the best pout face I could.

"Seth's still watching TV…" I pleaded louder.

"Only because you won't turn it off, shit-head!" Seth mumbled from the armchair. He stretched his arms, yawning wildly, and fell asleep instantly. _I hate that…seriously! As if it wasn't enough that he could sleep like a hooker who just knocked up some pills after awakening from an all-nighter with a dyke whose ass is the size of a small child, but he can sleep anywhere! One time he even fell asleep on a Ferris wheel at a carnival. What the fuck?_

"You have school tomorrow. Now, Alexis." He ordered.

I groaned, and buried my head in my arms. You know Daddy dearest means business when he starts cranking out the full names. Plus, tomorrow was the first day of freaking school, I'll give him that. I just hate the fact that I have to go. High school is supposedly full of great "Life Long Experiences", but I still couldn't give a fuck.

"Aleeeeeex!" Seth whined groggily. He started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"How cute," I smirked. I started picking popcorn kernels out of my teeth, thinking back to my self.

"_Alex, what are you gonna do with your twenty?" My other sibling cooed. We were playing baseball at the local park together…well, not really. Mainly him throwing me the ball and me throwing it in a completely insane direction_._ Like…backwards. Just for the pure joy of watching his little chicken legs scurry around like he's lost his head. Again, and again--_

"_Alex?" he barged into my thoughts._

"_Uh…What'd you say?" I asked lazily. I started chewing on my fingernails (nasty habit I have)._

"_What are you gonna spend your money on?" He chirped. Eww. I hate that sound. Nick and his stupid voice. Does he need to talk to me? I know we're siblings, but, Jesus Christ! Is that whiney thing the only sound that he can make? …does that seriously turn chicks on? Is that normal?!_

"_Alex!" Nick whined. God, I think I just puked._

"_Eh, gonna blow it on cheap porn and a hooker or two…You?" I leered at him. He just stood there, gaping at me. Shit, Nick. Better shut that trap before I shove this ball up your--_

"_Kids! We have to get to the Airport!" My Dad called._

"_C'mon, Alex! " Nick cheered. Yeah, run to your death like the goody-two-shoes you are. I thought to myself._

_Run to your death, Cali-style. I grinned. I knew I would probably be the only one who wasn't excited about leaving my whole childhood behind, but then again, when did my opinion matter to anyone besides…Mom?_

_I sighed deeply. Maybe they'll just leave me behind. You know, just forget I'm not in the car. They'll get to the airport…Move without me…_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"…"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"What the fuck…?"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Shut up!" I groaned.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"What in the name of Jes--"

"Alex, are you coming?" Nick chimed from downstairs.

_Wait…downstairs?_

"Ugh…" I moaned slightly, licking the drool from my lips.

_There's no downstairs here…_

"_Alexis!"_ He chirped again, practically singing my name.

"Oh, crap!" I slapped myself in the face. _Stupid head got the best of me. We did move, didn't we? Shit, shit, SHIT! _I forced myself downstairs, lazily recalling all of the events that had taken place the previous month.

--

Managed to grab Seth's plate while he was busy talking about his car. _Mmm…_ _I love the smell of my brothers in the morning…wait…no!_

I ate into Seth's-- Err, _my_ meal quickly, suddenly caught back on guard by Nick's pesky existence…._pube'_ _voice. _I shuddered.

"Yeah, Alex'll probably end up plowin'some random cunt." Nick started laughing. _Aren't fourteen-year-olds supposed to be done with the whole I-sound-like-a-pussy-and-I 'm-not-that-gay-but--Wait, cunt plowing?_

"What did you just say, douche?" I slapped him on the ear, all the while still chewing Sethy's breakfast.

"If you would ever so kindly--" I cut him off, "'Ever so kindly' up your ass!" I snickered. "Speak, Pencil Dick." I said, still chewing.

He blinked.

--

Twice now.

--

_Is that a third I see? _

_--_

…_he is breathing right? _

_--_

…_Nick…_

_--_

_C'mon, it's not like I've never said that before! I was kidding!_

_--_

"…Nick?" I looked at him quizzically.

No response.

"You okay…Brah?" I forced a grin as I spoke, but still winced at the word. I always thought it was creepy when guys gave each other nicknames, but, good lord, that had to be one from my _Say this in front of me and you die _List.

"Hey!" Seth whined. I glanced at him. Did he seriously just now realize I stole his food?

"Nick…?" I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Jesus Christ, Alex! When's the last time you took a shower!?" he sneered.

Ouch.

--

_Took a long, hot shower just for you, "Knickers". _I grinned slyly. He always hates it when I call him by a pet name, however hardcore it sounds when I'm talking to myself. _Where's my shirt?_ I looked around my half-packed room. Even though it's been over a month since we've moved, I didn't take too kindly to my family telling me what to do. I never have, even when it was pretty good advice. I'm just _that _kind of person.

I started searching through random boxes while combing my hair. _Yeah. I can multitask. Show's how good I am. _I snickered to myself. _Not just "good", but good good…you know? Gooooood?? Eh? Eh?? Inner sex-goddess-ness, what can I say?_

"Hell yes!" I shrieked. I found my _Steriogram _tee and threw it on. _Looks like I'll be hitting it off just fine with the ladies._ I thought to myself. _Just fine…_


	2. Chapter 2: You Were Serious?

**Chapter Two: …You Were Serious?**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

I whirled around again, the people who just so happened to be crossing the street behind me looking slightly ashamed to be near me, i.e.; my brethren. I cautiously turned back, just to spin around two seconds later.

"Oh my god, Alex!" Seth whined, "it's bad enough being seen in public with you, but do you have to do _that_?!" ignoring him, I kept looking around me, avoiding eye contact with the people staring at me in their cars, who, might I add, are probably wondering, "why the hell is she _still_ in the crosswalk?"

"Do what?" I replied casually. I sniffed the air and cupped my hands around my eyes, making "binoculars_"._ Seth and Nick exchanged pathetic I'm-not-related-to-that-stoned-prick glances.

"Umm…right. I'm going this way…" Nick muttered.

"Oh, w-wait! " Seth stammered. _Ha ha! Seth was left alone with his little sister_ I thought quietly, smirking to myself.

"…who are you looking for anyway?" Seth asked hesitantly. _AHAHAHA, The question that mustn't be answered, because he is not on your side. No, he is…One of Them!!_

"…Seniors." I retorted quietly. He blinked a few times. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_"Hey Seth, could you give me a ride to-" …_Oh shit. _I spun around a few times. _Setttttthhh, you were my only protection! _I started thinking about the condom commercial I saw yesterday… Mmm, the chick in the commercial was hot…

"…"

"…My crotch tickles…" I giggled slightly.

_Black dress, with the tights underneath,_

_I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth._

_And she's an actress (actress), but she ain't got no need._

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_…

"I love that song…" I muttered to myself.

_Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks._

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth._

_Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,_

_That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him_…

"Where is it…" I looked around for the source, and then I dropped my eyes to my pocket. "Shit, my phone!" I tried digging my cell phone out of my skinny jeans. _Damn you, tight pant-manufacturers! "_Almost got it…yes!" I cheered, just in time to lose my grip, and see my new slider collide with the concrete.

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_Don't trust a ho, _

_Don't trust me.--_

"MOTHERFU--"

"Alex?"

I whirled around.

…_interrupted by an unidentifiedHOLY SHIT IT'S HER!_


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Gonna Make You Love Me

**Chapter Three: I'm Gonna Make You Love Me**

It was a girl.

An _ugly_ girl.

An ugly _sophmore_ girl.

…with an ugly sophmore girl _beer gut_.

"Alex?" She repeated, smiling. I winced at her a bit, and looked her up and down slowly.

"Hi…" I croaked back. She smiled ear to ear, which probably isn't too good for her; she might have to actually put on some makeup to hide those wrinkles.

"it's so good to see you again!" she squealed. She immediately pulled me into a hug. I didn't embrace her back, but I patted her shoulder lightly. "Yeah…you too." _What the fuck is her name again?_

"So, wanna walk me to class?" She asked. _Amanda…?_

…_what? _"What?" I repeated out loud.

She furrowed her brows at this, "I wouldn't expect anything less from my girlfriend, now would I?" Her mouth was still fixed into that same shitty smile…_Girlfriend? She can't be serious!_

I just stood there gaping at her. "…You were serious?" _Allison, right?_

She nodded, and furrowed her brows more. "You can't just flirt with someone and expect them not to take you seriously, Al." she paused, "Oh! Come one, Alex. Let's go say hi to some of my freshmen friends." She grabbed my arm and pulled it clean off at the shoulder. I started bleeding like a mad thing while my detached appendage started choking the faggot to de-

"Alex, pay attention." She chimed in. _Damn it! Stupid imagination! If only I could shank her or something. Then I could get some money out of it and--_

"…and this is Charlie and Lindsay." She said, pointing to two girls. I came back to life and checked them out a bit. Charlie didn't look very interesting, apart from her lip ring, and the fact that she was blonde. She was a skater; wearing the tightest pants possible and a _Toy Machine _shirt. She wasn't even aware of my existence. Charlie kept herself comfortable IMing with her perky full-keyboard phone.

Next I checked ou--…_observed_ Lindsay. Slower, though. She had light brown hair and fair skin, _gorgeousgorgesougorgeous_with bright green eyes. She looked like a scene kid, in a way, or at least her haircut did. She was a skater chick too, wearing a black shirt that read _Zero_ in big red letters, and form fitting skinny jeans. Her _Vans_ shoes were purple, _my favorite colour, _and she had a skateboard leaning against what no doubt was meant to be an old backpack.

My eyes traced back up her body to her face, where they met her unreadable eyes. Her eyes had moved to mine as soon as I reached her head, but it was clear to both of us that she had been looking me up and down as well while I was preoccupied. I grinned seductively, and her instant reaction was to turn away in the hopes that I wouldn't catch her pink tint.

_I'm so gonna get in your pants…Dear god! Just looking at her makes me want to-_

"Alex, walk me to class!" Allison whined, pulling my arm off again, Lindsay running in slow motion to help stop the bleeding--

"Stop zoning out!" She pleaded.

"Can't I walk with people I actually _like_?" I sneered at her. She gaped at me, and looked at the little group (_Which also includes two skater boys, whom I didn't pay attention to for introductions_) for support. Charlie still didn't know what was happening, and I could tell the guys weren't interested. I could feel warm green eyes on me though, and turned my gaze on Lindsay, who was smiling slyly at me.

_Is she checking me out? God! I just wanna take her into the locker rooms and show her a good time! _"I, umm… promised I'd walk with Lindsay." I lied. I looked to Lindsay for reassurance, and saw her turning red.

Allison looked at me, then at Lindsay. "Fine. But I want to hang out after school, Okay?" She said. It wasn't even really her asking me, but more like a "_wanna go?" "No, I have to-" "See you there!" _Kind of thing. "…Okay." I breathed. Allison smiled, and leaned in to kiss me. _Don't get me wrong, I'm gay and all, but I __do not__ affiliate with fat chicks._

I pulled away before she got a chance. "Lindsay and I better get to class then." I stuttered, grabbing Lindsay's hand without permission and running elsewhere.


	4. Chapter 4: Lindsay, My Dearest

**Chapter Four: Lindsay, My Dearest.**

October 11th

_Lindsay's POV_

_It's been a few weeks since we've first met and everything, but it's obvious to any one who cares that Alex isn't into Allison. _I thought silently. _Allison can't seriously be going out with her, Alex is way too hot for her and…Whoa! What was that? Shut up, brain, shut up!_ I grabbed my ears with both hands and put my head down on the table. I wasn't even thinking about lunch right now… just about my conversation with Alex at school Friday morning.

--

"_So where are you from?" I asked eagerly. Alex pondered it for a second, then smirked,_

_"Over the border. Where else, Ho?" she grinned. I nodded, looking away from her so she wouldn't see the intimidation in my eyes. Yeah, tough luck._

"_You alright?" she frowned. I looked up at her, and met her deep blue eyes. I took in all of her features at once. Her dark blackish-brown hair, and her lean frame, her chest--Mmm, I wonder if she's wearing some foreign bra or something. Do they even where them in…where's she from? Shutupshutup! Okay, wait: Nice eyes, nice smile, nice--_

"_Are you staring at my boobs?" Alex said huskily. I opened my mouth to speak, but got flustered, _

_"No! I don't want… I-I mean, not that I wouldn't like to-No! I didn't mean…" My face was burning, and I knew she was still looking at me. I looked around to make sure no one else was watching us. I was trying very hard not to look at her, until I felt a soft, firm hand under my chin._

"_Shut up, Lindsay…" Alex muttered. I felt the butterflies laying in my gut stir up violently. I swallowed hard, and looked at the ground. Alex smiled at the reaction she got and started walking to our next class._

_Mmm…_

_--_

"…"

"Hey…You okay?" Alex asked. I immediately shot up, having forgotten about her, and the restaurant she insisted on bringing me to. Alex looked concerned, then blinked a few times. The concern was soon replaced with her stealthy _take of your pants and I'll make you feel good_ look. I turned away from her to decide on what to order.

"You wanna hangout after this…?" she asked quietly. I furrowed my brows at her tone. What, was she asking for my permission or something?

"What?" I retorted angrily. Alex looked around the diner as though she wasn't the only person that I could have been asking. She then looked at me like she had done something wrong. I blinked and stuttered, "What, Alex?"

Alex looked hurt for a second, then sneered,

"Lindsay, my dearest, you don't how badly you need me." she said it huskily and winked, moving her eyes to places they shouldn't be. This got me all huffed up, so I turned back to my menu to cover my scarlet cheeks.

--

"The food was really good, Alex." I mumbled. She smiled warmly, then quickly went seductive,

"So, why don't you come with me back to my house for a little while?" She licked her lips as she said it, making me subconsciously stare at her features…again.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Allison after lunch?" I changed subjects. I could tell she wasn't pleased.

Alex snorted, "Why would I do that?", she paused, continuing her lust-filled scan over my body, "Besides, it _is_ after lunch right now." Alex looked at the street corner for a second, then grabbed at my arms and pulled me into her. I struggled a bit, but her grip was too strong on me.

"Alex!" I whined quietly. She looked at me and blushed wildly, then turned her gaze towards the thing she had heard before I had seen:

Boys.

They must've been a sport team or something. There were at least twenty of them, high-fiving and talking about…_well, only God knows what teenage boys talk about. _Alex groaned slightly, and I turned my eyes back to hers. She looked…nervous. If I knew anything about Alex from our few months around each other, it's that she acts completely different when she's alone with a person (_or at least me, ha ha_), than when she's with a crowd.

"Alex?" I whispered. She stopped glancing at the jocks and put her full attention on me. I looked her over again, then thought back to another conversation we shared.

--

"_Are you on any teams, then?" I sneered back at her. Alex had asked me if I was on every possible sport that our school had to offer. When I had said no to her latest suggestion, her face eagerly light up as she asked, "Cheerleading?!" I went into a laughing spree and walked off._

_--"No, I hate sports. It's always jocks coming over to your practices to watch you bend over and shit." she replied coldly. Aww. Poor baby. I thought sarcastically, making me sneer. Alex was hurt by my not taking her seriously, and tried walking away._

"_Aw, Alexxxx!" I moaned loudly. That caught her ear. She buzzed around, blushing fiercely. I grinned slyly at her reaction. I did that three more times in the hour, getting the same reaction every time. It's really obvious when she's turned on, and she knows that I know how to do it_

_--"Hey, Lindsay?" Alex shyly muttered._

"_Yeah?" I replied softly. She was playing with her fingers, then looked up and asked, "Hey, umm…if we ever get caught up with football-fags or something, like…you and Chase or me and…you…uh. Try acting like a couple or something, it makes 'em leave you alone." She wouldn't look at me when she was talking, and she kept her head low. Later, when we met up with Charlie, she was acting completely normal. I mean, she would talk very confidently and secure like always, and then she would see me looking and smile back so…adoringly…_

Suddenly I was snapped back into reality. Alex was looking at me nervously, while the jocks were actually trying to start a conversation with us, saying stuff like "Hey baby, is that a mirror in your pocket, cause I see myself in your pants!", and, "Do you work at _Subway, _cause, girl, you just gave me a foot long!" My favorites so far are probably the witless, "Nice Ass!" and "Are you guys gonna Makeout?!" I smiled at hearing that, and squealed a bit on the inside when I felt Alex's heart racing. Alex's…

"…Hey, Alex?" I whispered. Her gaze had never really left me, but it wasn't always on my eyes. Her hands had long since moved from my arms, to my waist for security. I moved my own up around her neck, and glanced around again to make sure I was doing the right thing. Alex looked confused, then suddenly her smile went wide. I couldn't help but grin back at her, but I tried so hard to hide my excitement. I looked into her eyes for approval, then made my mark, on her delicious lips…

--

**A/N: Next Chapter's going to be a mix of Alex and Lindsay's POV (Point Of View). If I get some good reviews on these, I'll post more chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading! Here's a brief Summary of the story so far (in case you got lost) and some character summaries/ backgrounds, i.e.: Alex, Lindsay, Allison, Chase, Chris (Skater boys from Lindsay & Charlie's social group), Seth, Nick, and possibly Alex's Dad. Enjoy!! :D**

**P.S. Be aware that all characters have made-up names. FYI: Their story and appearances are based off of my friends and my actual life, so don't assume that these are real people's names. i.e.: Johnson, Kane, Brady etc. are all common last names where I live.**

**Story Summary/Alex** (All chapter so far): Fourteen-year-old Alexis Brady (Lesbian) and her family have decided to move out of their urban lives in Canada and into the fast-paced heart of California. Alex was probably the only sour apple of the bunch about moving, but her two brothers, Seth and Nick, wouldn't have it. The day after arrival, Alex decided to explore the town, where she met Allison. Alex flirted a bit, but she would have stopped instantly if she had seen what Allison was hiding under her formless dress. Over a month later, The Brady's had their first day at a new high school; Alex being a freshman, with her eldest brother being a senior (In the words of Alexis herself, _"One of them!!"_). Allison quickly finds Alex and drags her over to meet some of Allison's lower grade friends. Alex instantly likes Lindsay, a goodie-two-shoes who looks like the kind of teenager that could probably get by as a '_druggie'_. Lindsay and Alex become fast friends, with some mindless flirting on Alex's part.

**Lindsay:** Lindsay Johnson is a wannabe Scene, but she loves skateboarding, and is too much of a tomboy to pull of the personality. She's actually bisexual, and all of her friends know ( except Alex : ), and are easily amused by Lindsay constantly trying not to flirt back with Alex. She doesn't want to love her, only because she doesn't want Alex to reject her (Lindsay thinks Allison is in the way), but Alex takes it as pure "Closet Denial", and pushes it nonetheless. Lindsay soon gets into a hot spot with Alex that involves lots of lesbian lovin', only to be fought off by Allison (stupid con).

**Charlie, Chase, Chris, Nick, Seth & Allison** (Main characters, but not as involved): LATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATER.


End file.
